mitoushoukanfandomcom-20200215-history
Hayato Yasuzumi
Hayato Yasuzumi (安住 勇人（やすずみ はやと） Yasuzumi Hayato) is an assassin summoner of Illegal''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Opening X-02 and a member of the organization Killer Intent Antenna.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 4 Part ? Appearance Hayato looks like a boy at most twelve years old. He wears a black shirt and black bike shorts with a helmet and elbow and knee protectors all colored neon yellow. His clothing provides the warning colors of a bee’s belly and looks like the equipment for skateboarding or rollerblading. His shirt has a bee/hornet design on the back. Personality Hayato has been described by Kyousuke Shiroyama as having pride in his work as an assassin, willing to speak with his target but not empathize with them and willing to use tricks or deceit to take out his target.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Part 9 He is also willing to sacrifice his own soldiers to trick or take out an enemy.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 4 Part 2 He acts submissive towards his vessel and teacher Fuuki Benikomichi, calling her "mistress", as a result of the harsh training she made him go through to learn the techniques of his father and become a summoner.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 4 Part 3 Background Hayato was found by Fuuki Benikomichi, who trained him to become a summoner. The two made a plan to create a deathless world in an attempt to realize Hayato's father Reiji's ideals of peace by going the opposite path by using the White Queen and creating a permanent Artificial Sacred Ground around the world that would treat all humans as summoners, thus preventing them from suffering harm or dying.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 3 Part 6 Chronology Light Novel Volume 02 Hayato first appeared in the middle of Lu Niang-Lan and Kyousuke Shiroyama's mission to recover and destroy and important suitcase, having summoned the Divine class Material Leviathan to kill the terrorist group that had taken over the international airport of Toy Dream 35's A Block. Lu was forced to knock out Kyousuke to keep him from interfering with the situation, as he had no vessel. Hayato later confronted Kyousuke as he met with Fuuki Benikomichi in the middle of his investigation about the Rainy Girl. Fuuki revealed herself as Hayato's vessel by stabbing Kyousuke in the back with some scissors,''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Part 3 but the blades were stopped by Kyousuke's Repliglass Blood-Sign. Kyousuke hit Fuuki and tried to knock her out to end the fight before it begins, but his attempt was thwarted by Hayato throwing an Incense Grenade in time, starting the battle between summoners.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Part 4 Initially Hayato held the advantage due to his unconventional technique to shift gravity and change the Artificial Sacred Ground by destroying his footing.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Part 5 However, Kyousuke quickly adapted to his technique and started predicting his shifts, closing the cost gap that Hayato had created. Hayato tried one last trick: to throw Kyousuke into the air so that he wouldn't be able accurately hit the White Thorns into the Spots, but Kyousuke even managed to adapt to that. Before a winner could be declared, the timer of the Artificial Sacred Ground ran out, and Kyousuke and his vessel were thrown away.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Part 6 Kyousuke later infiltrated Hayato's and Fuuki's base. There he eavesdropped what he thought were the two talking about their plan, but it all turned out to be a trap prepared for him using body doubles, and Hayato and Fuuki blew up their own base in an attempt to kill Kyousuke. The two then left to perform the finishing touches of their plan.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 3 Part 10 Hayato and Fuuki arrived at Fuuki and Kyousuke's school, as Fuuki had turned it into the cornerstone of their plan. While Hayato was skeptical, Fuuki was sure Kyousuke had survived the explosion and would figure out that they were at the school, and she was proven right by Kyousuke's arrival.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 4 Part 3 Their fight started on the school's roof, but they quickly moved inside the school after Fuuki destroyed the roof. Hayato's attempts to use his artificial gravity control strategy were countered by Kyousuke pushing him into a different footing using the clash of their protective circles and him running along the wall Hayato was going to land in advance so that he wouldn't be slammed into it by the gravity shift, using Hayato's own technique against him.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 4 Part 4 Eventually the fighters exited the school and entered the gym, a large open space that limited Hayato's strategy. Hayato moved the fight to the underside of the float and its columns by having Fuuki break through the school's floor and foundation, but Kyousuke destroyed his new foothold, causing both of them to fall to the ocean's floor. Once there, Hayato was left without any opportunities to use his artificial gravity control strategy, and he and Fuuki were defeated.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 4 Part 5 Hayato was saved and carried to the surface by Kyousuke, as he was in the middle of the shock caused by the defeat on a summoning battle and would otherwise have drowned.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 4 Part 6 Presumably Hayato is able to live a normal life after Kyousuke prevents the murder of Librarian-chan's older sister, and thus, Hayato's father's suicide.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Ending X-01 Facts Light Novel Volume 10 Abilities Hayato is a very skilled summoner for his young age, skilled enough to reach the Divine-class while fighting Kyousuke Shiroyama. However, Kyousuke described him as "more of a pain" than powerful, and Lu Niang-Lan identified him as an interference-type summoner, someone whose summoning technique is made to obstruct the enemy summoner instead of building up their own Material more efficiently. Specifically, Hayato uses what has been described as an artificial gravity control strategy. In this strategy the user repeatedly destroys the Artificial Sacred Ground’s “footing” and frequently moves between the walls and the ceiling by taking advantage of the fact that the Artificial Sacred Ground will be reconstructed based on the next “contact surface” stepped on by the summoner who set up the Artificial Sacred Ground. If that is a wall or ceiling, the direction of the artificial gravity will change to match. In that case, unlike when the Incense Grenade detonates, the opponent summoner and vessel will also be pulled toward the new gravitational direction. Each time the Artificial Sacred Ground changes, all of the Petals are pulled with it and begin bouncing around wildly. Unlike a stopped Petal, a moving Petal will deviate from the direction in which the White Thorn hit it. That requires taking two vectors into consideration when launching the White Thorn, and that is while the artificial gravity constantly moves to the walls or ceiling to swing the summoner around, making it a lot harder for the opponent to line up a shot, as a straight line becomes practically impossible and spin/ricochet shots also grow in difficulty. By using the small window of time between the Artificial Sacred Ground being re-established and his opponent landing to accurately launch his White Thorns into the Spots, only to then destroy the new footing before the opponent can regain his balance, Hayato can build up his Material while obstructing the enemy summoner at the same time. However, an ace summoner like Kyousuke can predict Hayato's next footing by reading his body language, like his breathing, the movement of his eyes, the tension in his muscles, the adjustments to his balance, etc; and once an enemy summoner knows what the next footing will be, they can make the simple calculations for a White Thorn diagonal shot taking into account the new angle towards the Petal. By knowing the limited choices of Hayato's new footing, the summoner's locations, the cost and sound range of the Materials and the terrain conditions Kyousuke was able to catch up to and pass Hayato. This technique is also useless in large open spaces where he doesn't have multiple footings to destroy and land on. Additionally, Hayato has a secret vertical launching technique, in which he has his Material hit him so that he is launched far up into a new footing while the opponent is launched towards the air without a footing, making them unable to build up their Material properly while tossed up to the top of the Artificial Sacred Ground. Hayato's Blood-Sign is a three-sectioned staff he carries on his back, a nunchaku-like weapon of three connected rods that is remade into a long rod when the internal wire tightens. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Summoners Category:Illegal